Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-7r - 3}{4r} \times 3$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-7r - 3) \times 3} {(4r) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-21r - 9}{4r}$